The present disclosure relates to a motor control apparatus, a motor control program, and a motor control method for controlling rotation of a motor by feeding back a rotation angle of a rotor.
In the motor control, various control on the motor is performed by feeding back a driving current for driving the motor. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-112143 discloses an example of this control. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-112143, as an example, when currents of a three-phase AC motor are controlled based on three-phase current values Iu, Iv, and Iw detected by a current sensor and externally instructed current command values Id* and Iq*, a calculation for the current control is carried out using two-phase current values from among the detected three-phase current values excluding the current phase having a maximum absolute value, and the three-phase AC motor is controlled based on a result of the calculation. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-112143 discloses another example that focuses on the fact that a sum of the three-phase current values Iu, Iv, and Iw becomes substantially zero and in which an abnormality in the motor such as an abnormality in the current sensor is detected (Paragraph 0046 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-112143 etc.).